The White Stone of Love
by noh-chan
Summary: Raguna enfermo en cama, recuerda la noche cuando le pidió salir a Rosa, se le ocurre una loca idea, y su fiebre empeora, pero.. ¿A qué conllevará eso? Pasen y leanlo, que no soy buena para los summarys xD. One-shot. RagunaxRosa/Rosetta.


Vuelvo con un nuevo fic, o mejor dicho, one-shot, sinceramente creo que esto está mejor que lo que hacía anteriormente, pero igual quedó.. Un poco caca xD por decirlo de alguna manera, lean y me dicen que tal quedó *-*

One-shot: The White Stone of Love

Desperté a las seis de la mañana, como usualmente hacía, pero hoy no tenía ganas de ir a trabajar.

Y no, no se trataba de que fuera vago, simplemente era que tenía un espantoso dolor de cabeza.

Como vivía solo, y un poco alejado del pueblo, decidí quedarme en casa durmiendo y solamente esperando que se pasase el dolor, pero cada vez iba a peor.

Decidí en no pensar en mi dolor de cabeza, y centrarme en otras cosas.

Sin quererlo mis pensamientos se toparon con Rosa, aquella chica un tanto marimacha, pero del todo agradable y simpática que vivía junto a su padre, el dueño de la tienda del pueblo.

Sonreí al recordar cuando le pedí a ella que viniese a la noche estrellada junto a mí hace ya un año.

-Flash Back-

-¿Q-quieres ir conmigo al monte Clemens esta noche?-Me sonrojé violentamente al acabar de pronunciar la frase-.

Ella me miró sorprendida y rió tímidamente.

-¿Me.. estas pidiendo que vaya contigo en la noche estrellada?-Preguntó-.

Ya podía sentir su negativa, dolorosa y punzante, pero en vez de eso, ella me abrazó.

-Claro que iré.-Me dijo sonriente, y levemente sonrojada-.

Sonreí ampliamente y de lo más feliz.

-B-bueno, yo debería volver a acabar el trabajo..-Dije mientras me despedía-¡Hasta entonces..!

-Adiós.

Salí de la tienda sonriendo y fui rápido a acabar el trabajo pendiente.

-Fin Flash Back-

Suspiré y me levanté a desayunar algo, realmente tenía hambre.

Una boba sonrisa de enamorado surgió en mis labios aún con el dolor de cabeza al ver la piedra que tenía sobre mi estantería.

Era la piedra blanca.

Tenía pensado pedirle la mano a Rosa, y después de pensarlo bien, estaba decidido a pedírselo.

Tardé varios días en encontrar aquella piedra, pero estaba seguro de que no perdí el tiempo.

Miré el reloj aún sonriente.

Eran las nueve ya.

Me puse mi bañador pausadamente, y salí hacia el río que se encontraba en las cercanías de mi casa a darme un chapuzón, esperando que bajase mi fiebre.

Al llegar me sorprendí al ver mi reflejo sobre la calmada agua.

Tenía unas bien marcadas ojeras bajo mis ojos y estaba levemente sonrojado por la fiebre.

Lo dejé estar y me metí poco a poco en el frío río.

Después de un rato, se me comenzó a hacer difícil respirar.

Jadeando salí del agua, con un enorme dolor de cabeza.

Más o menos, cuarenta grados tendría.

Entré en mi casa, me sequé cansinamente y salí rumbo al médico, Edgar.

Realmente ese pequeño baño que no duró ni diez minutos hizo que empeorase mucho.

¿¡A quien se le ocurriría! Bueno.. A mí.

Tuve que pararme a descansar jadeante.

Justo en ese momento salió Rosa de la tienda, que se lanzó sobre mí en cuanto me vió.

-¿¡Ra-Raguna!-Rosa se agachó a mi lado y puso una mano sobre mi frente- Oh, ¡tienes mucha fiebre! ¿Cómo puede ser? ¡Ayer estabas perfectamente..!

Preocupada, Rosa me ayudó a levantarme y me llevó a el consultorio de Edgar.

-Raguna, ¿Qué ocurre?-Preguntó Lara-.

-Pa-parece ser que tiene mucha fiebre...-Respondió Rosa por mí-.

Dejé de escuchar todo lo que hablaban y hacían conmigo.

De repente, todo se volvió negro.

Al despertar me encontraba en mi casa, y noté como mi dolor de cabeza había desaparecido por completo.

-Raguna. ¿Ya estás mejor?-Rosa se encontraba a mi lado sentada en el borde de la cama acariciando mi cabello-.

Sonreí y tomé su mano.

-Sí, ya no me duele la cabeza.-Sonreí aún más y besé su mano-.

Ella se sonrojó ante mi acto y correspondió a mi sonrisa con otra muy hermosa.

Un cómodo silencio se hizo en la habitación.

Ambos estuvimos un buen rato mirándonos a los ojos.

Me senté en la cama y la besé suavemente.

-Te quiero.-Le dije acariciando su rostro-.

Eran pocas las veces que nos quedábamos a solas, y era realmente diferente de cuando estábamos con más gente.

-Yo también.-Me dio un beso corto y me abrazó fuertemente-.

De repente recordé lo de aquella noche de hace ya un año, donde comenzamos a salir.

-Flash Back-

-Y-yo.. Te.. Te.. -Estaba dispuesto a decirle a Rosa cuanto le amaba, pero estaba muy nervioso-.

-¿Sí?-Preguntó nerviosa-.

Suspiré profundamente.

-¡Te amo!-Confesé sonrojado-.

Nos quedamos en silencio durante un buen rato.

Rosa estaba mirándome sorprendida y sonrojada, hasta que se lanzó a mis brazos.

-¡Yo también te amo!-Feliz como una perdiz, abracé fuertemente a Rosa-.

Ella levantó su mirada alegre hasta cruzarla con la mía.

En un arrebato de felicidad la besé.

Ella pasó sus brazos al rededor de mi cuello y correspondió mi beso, y yo la abracé por la cintura.

El beso se hacía cada vez más intenso, exigente y porque no decir excitante.

Mordí suavemente su labio inferior, a lo que ella suspiró, y yo, aprovechando que abrió la boca, introduje mi lengua.

Ella se aferró fuertemente a mi cuello.

El beso duró unos instantes más antes de que nos separásemos jadeantes.

Nos quedamos hasta las tantas hablando y abrazándonos.

-Fin Flash Back-

Sonreí ante el recuerdo del año pasado y me levanté dispuesto a una cosa.

Cogí la piedra blanca que se encontraba sobre la estantería, menos mal que Rosa no la vio..

-¿Vamos a dar un paseo por las cercanías del río?-Propuse amable-.

-Claro, pero cuidado no vuelvas a enfermar.-Ella se levantó y salimos de la casa-.

De la mano, nos dirigimos al lago que había enfrente de las ruinas.

Allí no se encontraba ni Sharon ni Melody, lo cual era genial, ya que habría más intimidad.

Suspiré pensando el modo de pedírselo... ¿Le daba la piedra sin más? ¿Se lo pedía antes y luego le daba la piedra? ¿Debería haberle hecho un anillo con la piedra?

Miles de preguntas se formaron en mi mente en el peor momento.

-Raguna.. ¿Ocurre algo? Estás ido.-Rosa me sacó de mis pensamientos sobresaltándome-.

-Yo..-Opté por lo más fácil- Debo decirte algo.

Metí mi mano en el bolsillo del pantalón cogiendo la piedra, sin embargo, no la saqué aún.

-Dime.-Ella se sentó en la hierba, y yo me senté enfrente suyo-.

Le cogí de la mano y la miré directamente a los ojos.

Suspiré decidido.

-¿Te querrías casar conmigo?-Pregunté directamente-.

Ella se sorprendió mucho.

-Por cierto, esto es para tí.-Le dije antes de que pudiera responder-.

Dejé en su mano la piedra Blanca.

Ella al mirarla se sorprendió aún más.

-Es.. ¿La piedra blanca?-Sonreí y ella lo tomó como un sí-.

-Me costó mucho encontrarla.-Le dije-.

De repente sentí como caía hacia el suelo.

Rosa se encontraba sobre mí abrazándome con fuerza.

Escuché unos sollozos y me asusté.

-Claro que me casaré contigo.-Dijo llorando mientras me Raguna, soy..¡soy tan feliz...!

Entonces comprendí, lloraba de alegría.

Sonreí ampliamente y la abracé.

Nos quedamos un rato así hasta que Rosa se calmó por completo.

-Te amo. Mucho mucho.-Me dijo mientras se lanzaba a mis labios-.

El piar de los pájaros se escuchaba resonar en todo el bosque.

Me pareció como si estuvieran felices.

Justo como yo.

FIN


End file.
